Hijos
by Sr.5
Summary: Natasha, Elizabeta, Ema y Yekaterina embarazadas, que ocurrira cuando se sepa?. pesimo summary sorry


Hola aquí esta la historia "el bebe de Bielorrusia" que en realidad ya no es la misma jeje bueno espero que les guste gracias por leer.

Algunos personajes están en versión nyo.

En este fic Bélgica se llama Emma.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

Cap-1

Minsk

Natalia se revolvía dando vueltas en el baño, era desesperante todo el tiempo que tardaba ese maldito test. Pero debía hacérselo, debía saber si era _esa_ la causa de todos los síntomas que estaban sucediendole últimamente, y aunque ciertamente motivos había, ella no deseaba que fuera así, quería que fuera cualquier cosa menos eso... un maldito embarazo. Y no es que no le agradara la idea, ya que siempre había soñado ser la madre de los hijos de Ivan, pero es que la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada y que no fuera de su hermano era alta y los candidatos a padre no eran precisamente alentadores.

Flashback

_Se despertó en una habitación oscura iluminada levemente por las luces del alba ,no tardo en adivinar que estaba amaneciendo. Se sentó en la cama y miro alrededor de la habitación reconociendo de inmediato que era la suya y tranquilizándose, es mas de no ser por un pequeño detalle se hubiera acostado y seguido durmiendo. Solo que ese pequeño detalle, para ser mas exactos ese bulto al lado suyo le espanto, sin embargo no grito como haria cualquier persona instintivamente, sino que cargada por una repentina curiosidad (y ligera ilusión de que fuera su Vanya) le quito la manta que lo cubría._

_ Su cara fue épica (por decir poco), había quitado esa manta para llevarse el susto de su vida. El americano, el estúpido come hamburguesas americano estaba durmiendo a su lado y para su mayor desagrado estaba completamente desnudo al igual que ella._

_-__**Амерыканскі чартоўску гвалтаўнік! выбрацца адсюль!**__(1)-le grito (mas bien le rugió) una furiosa Natalia mientras lo pateaba fuera de la cama y buscaba sus cuchillos._

_-__**uh? what happens? the hero is confused**__(2)-le respondió un somnoliento América que cuando toco el suelo que apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrar sus pantalones y salir corriendo de la habitación al tiempo que esquivaba unos cuchillos._

Fin Flashback

Dios como se odio en ese momento, aun no podía creer que ella se hubiera acostado con el, si de por si era idiota tambien era el enemigo de su hermano, y se había acostado con el!, pero al menos cabía la posibilidad de que ese idiota no fuera el padre, aunque el otro candidato no era precisamente mejor.

Flashback

_-Se..señorita Bielorrusia!-le llamaba Toris mientras le seguía, dios era increíble lo persistente que era este tipo, le había estado siguiendo como 12 cuadras y todavía no podía perderle. Aunque desde la época en que perteneció a ese horrible ducado que la había estado persiguiendo e intentando cortejar así que ya no le sorprendía tanto su persistencia. Y es que ese літоўскі свіння(3) no entendía que ella estaba enamorada de su querido hermano, aunque para ser sinceros últimamente se sentía muy sola. Ella solo necesitaba el amor de su hermano eso es verdad pero a veces, por el hecho de ser parte humana también, solía necesitar que a alguien le importara, aunque fuera solo un poco, tal vez por eso se detuvo._

_- que quieres літоўскі свіння(3)- le dijo Natalia secamente sin siquiera voltearse para verlo._

_-yo..eh..yo qui..quisiera invitarla a.. a una cita..-le dijo un sonrojado y muy sorprendido Toris al ver que ella finalmente había parado e increíblemente no le había partido los dedos o la nariz._

_Natalia soltó un pesado suspiro y volteo para clavarle sus gélidos ojos a Toris._

_-bien, vamos- finalmente soltó Natalia luego de pensarlo, y continuo caminando seguida por el extrañado y muy sorprendido lituano._

* * *

_-E..es un lugar m..muy bonito no cree?-dijo un cabizbajo Toris mientras intentaba mirar a Natalia, quien ni siquiera le miraba ya que estaba concentrada en el menú como si fuera la información mas interesante del mundo._

_-Yo s..suelo venir aquí para desayunar-volvió a hablar el lituano, intentando entablar conversación, sin embargo la bielorrusa seguía sin siquiera prestarle un atisbo de atención._

_-S..se ve usted m..muy linda hoy s..señorita Bielorrusia-soltó toris desesperado por un poco de atención, aunque fuera solo un ligero vistazo a esos gélidos ojos, y es que había estado todo el rato hablando el solo desde que entraron a esa cafetería._

* * *

_Aun no podia creerlo, casi hasta parecía un sueño!. Bielorrusia lo tenia acorralado contra la pared de ese callejón y le estaba besando._

_-s..señorita Bielorrusia, p..por favor, n..no es nece-callo Toris cuando Natalia le tapaba la boca._

_-cállate o te arrancare la lengua-le ordeno Natalia para volver a besarle._

* * *

_-oiga, esta usted bien señor?- le pregunto un vagabundo al ver a Toris tirado en aquel callejón con la bragueta abierta y aun sonriendo como idiota._

_-eh?..yo..yo si.. esto..-balbuceo Toris mientras se ponía de pie y salia caminando de aquel callejón._

_-oiga pero usted se siente bien?-le insistió el hombre._

_-ah? n..no se preocupe estoy bien- dijo Toris quien salio apurado al ver la hora que era, llegaría tarde a la reunión con sus hermanos._

Fin Flashback

-no..no..no..- se repetía Natalia cada vez que recordaba aquello, se le retorcían las tripas con solo pensar que su bebe podría ser de un Літоўскі маленькі чалавек(4) como Toris o peor, del enemigo de su hermano ese idiota come hamburguesas. Le rogaba mentalmente a dios no estar embarazada cuando de repente sonó el temporizador que había puesto para revisar el test.

* * *

Madrid

Emma estaba muy nerviosa, pero debía controlarse, debía decirle a Antonio que estaba embarazada de el. Pero como hacerlo? ella sabia muy bien que tenia una relación gay con Lovino y no quería destruir eso, no quería ser una destruye hogares, pero tampoco quería que el padre de su hijo no supiera de su existencia y mucho menos aun quería que su hijo creciera sin conocer a su padre, y si para ello debía arruinar la relación de Antonio con Lovino lo haría, aunque perdiera a uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia...

* * *

Pekín

-QUE TE PASA ARU!, COMO ERES CAPAZ DE DECIR ESO ARU!-lloriqueaba Mao mientras golpeaba a Ivan con su wok.

-Pero cual es el problema, da? podríamos ser una familia, da. yo no te dije nada cuando me presentaste a Hong Kong, vamos se buena, da?- le dijo Ivan sonriente mientras recibía el golpe en su cabeza sin siquiera sentirlo.

-ES PORQUE YO NO ESTABA CONTIGO CUANDO TUVE A HONG KONG, YO NO ME TIRE A ESE OPIO BASTARDO ESTANDO CONTIGO ARU-le rugió China mientras empezaba a tirarle todos los elementos que encontraba en su cocina.

-pero yo aun así lo acepte,da no se cual es el problema, da-le respondió sin siquiera inmutarse o cambiar su expresión facial.

-EL PROBLEMA ES QUE TE TIRASTE A TU JODIDA HERMANA Y ESPERA UN HIJO TUYO ARU, Y ESTAMOS CASADOS ARU-le grito mientras al faltarle cosas que tirar empezó a tirarle las especias que tenia.

-lo se da , y cual es el problema da?- le dijo Ivan que ya se empezaba a impacientar al ver que China no entendía lo simple que era el asunto para el.

-VETE ARU, VETE DE ESTA CASA ARU, NO VUELVAS ARU-le grito finalmente Mao mientras empujaba a Ivan hacia la puerta y finalmente lo empujaba hacia afuera.

-Pero tu eres mi Mao Mao..-intento replicar Ivan pero China le cerro la puerta en la cara.

* * *

Viena

El prusiano llevaba 2 horas sentado en aquel bar, normalmente cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se hubiera largado al haber pasado la primera hora, sin embargo el seguía esperando a la húngara, esperando la noticia que le había dicho le diría allí, lo que no se percataba es que ella le estaba observando desde que entro, decidiéndose en si decirle o no que pronto seria padre.

* * *

CHAN CHAN, jeje que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado el prologo, de ahora en adelante los capítulos serán mas largos asi que tambien quise esmerarme en el prologo,bueno sin mas que decir gracias por leer y si quieren que aparesca un personaje pues avisen por review ya vere si puedo jeje saludos!.

(1)_Амерыканскі чартоўску гвалтаўнік! выбрацца адсюль!:Maldito violador americano! sal de aquí!/bielorruso_

(2)_uh? what happens? the hero is confused:uh?que ocurre? el héroe esta confundido/ingles_

(3)_літоўскі свіння:cerdo lituano/bielorruso_

_(4)па-дурному маленькі чалавек:lituano poco hombre/bielorruso_


End file.
